The present invention relates to an auxiliary pedal device for trick-cycling which is attached to the front fork blades of the bicycle.
Heretofore, many bicycles for trick-cycling are known, which have auxiliary pedal devices attached to optional portions of the bicycles. These pedal devices are fixed by direct welding to required portions of the chain stays or the front fork blades so as to be united with the bicycles. Namely, they need a superfluous welding process. Accordingly, they protrude from both sides, and therefore are inconvenient for ordinary cycling in addition to trick-cycling.